Christopher
by ElementalAngel1996
Summary: A series of one shot about my favourite Charmed character. Chris.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed. _

**Christopher  
(1) Bad Ass Mum**

Wyatt and the older Chris were sitting on the floor, playing with some of Wyatt's building blocks. It has been a week since Chris' real identity was revealed to the sisters and Piper forced him to move in with her so that she could keep an eye on him. He wasn't complaining, he had better access to the book now.

Piper could not wait to the day when she would have both Wyatt and Chris as children, and possibly Melinda. Maybe Chris and Wyatt were out that day in the vision she went on with Prue and Phoebe. Or maybe it was Prue's death that caused her to have sons. Piper honestly didn't care, she knew she was going to have two sons, two very brave sons.

Well as long as they stopped Wyatt from turning evil, but Piper didn't want to think about that either.

Piper was suddenly yanked from her thoughts by the sound of Wyatt crying and she saw a demon about to fire one of his fireballs at the force field which Wyatt had erected around himself and his brother. Chris was trying to use his powers on the demon but they didn't seem to be working.

"You really are an idiot. I took a potion which blocked Witch/Whitelighter powers. You're screw" and the demon began to laugh.

"Yeah, but I ain't a witch lighter" shouted Piper, raising her arms.

"No, but you are pregnant with a witch lighter, so no difference. It just means I get to kill as well, and that makes my life" snorted the demon until Piper blew him up.

"Mum, how did you do that?" asked Chris as Wyatt lowered the shield, "he was right. You are pregnant with a witch lighter."

"No, unlike in your past, you father is a elder, which would make you a half elder, half witch. Big difference" and Piper smirked.

**AN: I know it's short and for that I am sorry, but I could not think of any way to add to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed _

**Christopher  
Her Babies**

Melinda ran like her heels were on fire. She had to get there, she had to warn him. He was her big brother and he was in danger. Her big brother was after her big brother. Melinda was glad that she had a good memory and she remembered the spell she would need:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
__Heed the hope within my mind  
__Send me back to where I'll find  
__What I wish in place and Time_

She was also glad that Wyatt had decided to draw the triguetra all over the city as one flashed alive just ahead of her. She threw herself through it and she landed in the attic. The three women who were already in the attic jumped back from her as she stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"Wait, why do you want Chris?" asked her aunt Paige. Melinda looked at her before screaming out her brother's name again.

Chris orbed into the attic and stared hard at his sister.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"He's here. He came here to get you back" said Melinda, forcing herself from jumping on her brother and hugging him to death.

Chris went pale and quickly ran to the Book of Shadows. Melinda grabbed him.

"That won't help. I have the book memorized and there is nothing in there that could battle him. We just have to let him come and say his piece" said Melinda and Chris nodded before they both fell back onto the couch. The sisters stared at them.

"You are?" asked Pheobe.

"Are you Melinda?" asked Piper, seeing her features in the young woman. Chris closed his eyes in an attempt to control his emotions. Melinda looked at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm Melinda" she said and Piper dragged her into a hug.

Melinda was with them for a week when Wyatt finally showed his face. He just turned up one day when everyone was in the attic. Leo, Piper, Pheobe, Paige and the two time travelers.

He just orbed in, smirked at Chris and froze when he saw his sister.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Take a guess" said Melinda. She crossed her arms and smirked at her brother.

Piper stared in shock at her son. He was evil. Chris was right.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah Mom. I just saw the truth. There is no good and evil. Only power" and he looked back to his siblings.

"And I have come to take Christopher and Melinda-Prudence home" and he started to walk towards them. And they both backed up very quickly.

"No, you won't take your sister back with you" said Leo, putting his hand up.

"So I can take Christopher with me?" smirked Wyatt. The sisters looked at each other.

"What do you want with him anyway, he's no one important" said Leo, starting to look confused.

Wyatt and Melinda froze.

"What do you mean by not important?" asked Wyatt, glaring at them.

"He's not related to us. His last name is Perry" shrugged Paige.

"Not, that's his middle name" said Melinda.

"You lied to us" Phoebe muttered slowly.

"I'm always lying to you" said Chris. Completely ignoring his brother and sister.

"Why are you lying to us?" asked Piper, glaring at him.

"To protect myself" said Chris and he turned to look out the window. Wyatt, sensing that nineteen years of abuse is finally going to express themselves, summoned a tub of popcorn and took a seat. He had to pull Melinda to sit down beside him as she tried to go and stand beside Chris.

"Protect yourself from what?" asked Paige.

"From my family."

Wyatt offered Melinda some popcorn.

"What did your family do?" asked Leo.

"Fine. My family hated me. I had a brother and sister and a tonne of cousins. My uncles and aunts cared more about my cousins - which makes more sense - but my parents preferred my brother and sister. My brother was the first born and therefore, he was the most important and my sister was the only girl so she got spoiled but I was forgotten. I did something, doesn't matter. My brother did it first. My father would rather spend his time teaching my brother to use his powers and daddy daughter time while my mother loved baking with her daughter - even though she can't cook to feed herself. I meanwhile, lived my life in books because the only adult I trusted was my grandfather!"

"And what has that got to do with us!" yelled Piper.

"Well Mom!" yelled Chris, and the sisters and Leo froze, "I know that some things never changed. Wyatt and Melinda time travel. My babies. Oh how you've grown. I come back from the future. Who are you and are you a danger to my precious Wyatt!"

Chris, tears streaming down his face, orbed away. The sisters and Leo were pale and frozen. Melinda had tears in her eyes and Wyatt.

Wyatt stood up, gave the popcorn to his mother.

"I'm taking Christoper and Melinda home. They're safer then."


End file.
